Gris
by Raen-Abyss
Summary: ¿Porque seguir? si ahora todo es gris. 8059/1859 One-shot!


***Titulo:** Gris

***Autor:** Kiume2060~

***Pairing:** 8059 y 1859

***Advertencias:**

-Es yaoi, Bxb . Si no te gusta, no leas ¬_¬

- El final de una relación y el comienzo de otra(?), cuenta esto como advertencia? o-o

- Un hijo muy pequeño, apenas 473 palabras o.o

-No beteado u.u, por que nació en la madrugada de ayer y no podía despertar a mi beta tan temprano por teléfono!

- Algo de angst, cosas medio lloronas uou y quizá OoC?

***Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, toda esta yaoizable serie es de Akira Amano-sama (coffujoshireprimidacof!xD)

***Aclaraciones del capítulo***

Owo! Kiume al habla~! Este es el primer fic/one-shot que me atrevo a publicar…eso porque luego de una tarde llena de seminarios de historia y sin alimento, de repente la musa me visito y me obligo a escribir esto a las 12:40 a.m. *o*! No palabreare mas!xD!Dedicado a mis tomodachis del alma, en especial a Narurun~, Jeanell!, Temari-hentai!, Keo-tan (;w; mi superbeta retirada!xD) y también a todas las chicas del grupo 1859 del Facebook!en especial a Karlaa Miichellee!:3!Dera es tan moe!*muere un rato*..ejem! No me hagan caso!xD Ahora…a leer!

* * *

><p>Mira con tranquilidad el cielo cubierto de smog bajo sus cabellos plata y sigue.<p>

Seguir y seguir, algunas veces se pregunta

_¿Por qué?_

_Por amistad_, no, no es su amigo, aunque finjan ante todos y él sonría con una tonta calidez, ellos no son compatibles en nada.

_Por conveniencia_, si, por eso, porque luego de apagar las luces y pasar de todo este dolor, no queda nada.

_¿Por qué no alejarse?_

_Por costumbre_, por temor a no tener algo que abrazar todas las noches.

Y ese cielo lleno de gris llora, gotas gruesas como dudas latentes.

_-Quiero detenerme…-_ piensa, pero luego todo se transforma y la realización se esfuma, ya no sabe que pensar.

Seguir es mejor que parar, seguir es mejor que pensar.

Seguir con este guion e ignorar que la lluvia lo rechaza, que él ya no le ama.

Que la obsesión adolescente que comenzó todo ya no existe y que el suspenso de cada noche ahora ya no es el mismo, que las miradas dulces de esos ojos miel ya no son para él y que, a pesar de saberlo, no puede dejarlo.

Ese idiota, aun siendo cruel, es amable.

Y mientras sus pupilas verde-agua se enrojecen, vuelve a pensar.

_-No puedo amarlo, ahora no-_ y recuerda los largos inviernos a solas con la oscuridad y las velas, y la cena, y las sillas, y las sombras del perfume italiano que una vez le regalo, que ahora se impregnan en el humor de la persona que más admira. Su jefe.

Y los odia por no poder dejarlos, con sus velas, y cenas, y traición, y olor a muerte.

Seguir es mejor que pensar, es mejor que soñar.

El frio lo llena de nuevo y se esconde bajo un opaco farol.

Su fuerza se desvanece lentamente al igual que ese amor y _de nuevo_ todo es de un feo papel gris.

* * *

><p>Sensaciones encontradas.<p>

Labios delgados, caricias gélidas, ojos azul madrugada, y galopantes latidos. Vuelve a caer en la espiral, llora.

Como una furiosa tormenta, llora, porque _quizá_ si le amaba, porque _quizá _si quería llenarse de calidez, porque _quizá _quería algo más que compasión, pero ahora todo ya es nada.

Tiene miedo.

Tiene miedo del frio, de hundirse de nuevo, de volver a perder.

Pero también de los largos dedos que secan sus mejillas con delicadeza.

_-Se te parecen...-_

Que enredan con dulzura esas hebras azabaches con las suyas, traspasándole.

_-Se te parecen...-_

Que depositan maldiciones de amor en su cuerpo, jurando nunca hacerle sufrir.

_-Se te parecen…-_

Que le hacen olvidarte y romper el aire nocturno con blasfemias sonrosadas.

_-Se te parecen…-_

Que le hacen darse cuenta.

El sentimiento que le dedica esa solitaria nube se parece, es paralelo, pero no es el mismo, no, este es _más intenso _y_ embriagador._

_-Ahora ya no te amo._

Nunca mas, Yamamoto Takeshi.

* * *

><p>Es la primera vez que quedo tan satisfecha de algo que he escrito!**llora**ToT! una parte de mi ama el 8059! Y la otra el 1859!Así que ahora estoy en un debate mental! xDD si mi manera de escribir es confusa lo lamento! *llora* es 8059 en los finales de su relación, pues Take engaña a Haya con la Tuna ghei!¬o¬ y aunque Dera sabe esto, pues no quiere perderlo, aunque luego se da cuenta de que es un tonto y que Hibari despierta cosas mas profundas en él, y decide regresarle el favor a Yamamo-chan! 3!algo simple no?owo<p>

Gracias mil por leer! Y les regalare un mini Hayato si me dejan un review lindo y precioso~:3!y díganme si les gusto o si escribo tonterías, aunque sé que si las escribo (?) xD

Ja ne!83


End file.
